


[Untitled ABO]

by Atrae



Series: [Untitled Explicits] [4]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Aftercare, Alpha!Kaito, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Biting, Fluff and Smut, Jealousy, Licking, M/M, Massage, Muzzles, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega!Shinichi, Oral Sex, References to Knotting, Rimming, Rope Bondage, Rutting, Scent Marking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 12:14:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16118240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atrae/pseuds/Atrae
Summary: “Other side.” Kaito flipped over onto his stomach immediately. Shinichi laid kisses along the back of the alpha’s delicate neck. Kaito’s back was so soft and smooth, Shinichi couldn’t help but suckle and leave red marks and bites on it. His hands glided down and massaged Kaito’s butt. Sneaking one hand underneath Shinichi could feel how hard Kaito was already.“If you want this little omega’s seed raise your hips, alpha.” Shinichi taunted.Kaito grumbled- Shinichi could smell the wave of discontent at being dominated- but Kaito lifted his hips into doggy position. Shinichi tied Kaito’s thighs to his calves to the diagonal bedposts. Kaito muffled his stupid growls into the pillow. When Shinichi was done there was no way for Kaito to move.





	[Untitled ABO]

Shinichi was a strange omega with a high tolerance for pheromones.

Kaito was a frustrated alpha with extraordinarily potent pheromones.

\- ( ͡°   ͜ʖ ͡°) -

Kaito could smell the death and decay and another alpha’s scent when Shinichi opened the door. Shinichi put up his coat when Kaito suddenly wrapped his arms around Shinichi and nuzzled his neck.

“Kaito, I’m going to go take a shower. Do it after.” Shinichi patted Kaito’s head. Kaito had the cutest whine and puppy dog eyes. Kaito was wearing a tank top and shorts; Shinichi licked his lips. Shinichi could smell Kaito’s jealousy and wanting. “I’m not going anywhere else today.” Shinichi kissed him lightly, took off his shoes and went upstairs.

\- ( ͡°   ͜ʖ ͡°) -

When Shinichi stepped out of the shower with a towel around his waist he opened the door and found Kaito sitting outside waiting for him. Kaito stood up to hug Shinichi again but Shinichi promptly pretended to ignore him and walk to the bedroom. He wasn’t nearly as good at manipulating his smell as Kaito but it wasn’t hard to let out something alluring. Kaito followed Shinichi immediately.

“Shi-ni-chi,” Kaito whined as he walked into the room and shut the door behind him.

Shinichi answered with a hug and began to scent Kaito. Kaito wasn’t the only one who wanted this. “You smell like chocolate and lavender. Which omega did you meet today, Kaito? Their scent seems familiar…”

“Eh? You can smell that?” Kaito had taken a shower when he got home. “It was just Aoko. I met with her to try a cake shop. She only gave me a hug.”

Shinichi paused and hummed, then continued to nuzzle Kaito.

“What about you? What dumb alpha tried to scent mark you so fully?” Kaito snarled.

“Another bigoted murderer who thought a beta ‘stealing their rightful omegas’ should be killed. I got in his way and he tried to scare me into submission with his dumb pheromones. So I hit him with a soccer ball and turned him in to the police.”

Kaito hugged Shinichi tighter. He was being protective again. Shinichi pulled back and kissed Kaito, longer and more drawn out this time.

“You smell like you’ve been waiting for me to come home all day, Kaito. Did you want it so badly?”

“My rut is starting soon. I need you, Shinichi.” Kaito pushed the omega against the door and his pheromones of dominance flooded the room. Guess he was taking the next few days off, Shinichi thought.

“You’re sure you want it this way?” Shinichi remembered their last conversation sorrowfully.

“Absolutely. Safeword is pineapple.” Kaito grinned and, against his instincts, exposed his neck to Shinichi. Kaito would keep himself in control for sure this time. All of his instincts screamed at him to force Shinichi down and take him. Kaito wouldn’t let them; this time to be different!

Shinichi led Kaito to the bed and retrieved the muzzle and rope. After kissing Kaito briefly, Shinichi set the muzzle in place. The waves of animosity were worrying, but Kaito said nothing. Shinichi continued. “I’m surprised another omega would dare to leave their scent on you with how much I scented you last time. From head to toe. Outside and _inside_.” Shinichi’s eyes glowed as his alpha offered his neck again in subservience.

“So this time I’ll have to be even more thorough.” Shinichi pulled the bight of the rope around Kaito’s wrists and tightened the knot above his head, then tied the rest to the bedpost. He dragged Kaito’s right leg up onto his shoulder. He massaged Kaito’s bare foot, threading his fingers ticklishly between his toes, traveled up the ankle to the knee, caressing Kaito’s tender knee and biting the soft, flabby calf muscle, and traced his way to Kaito’s thighs with his tongue. Shinichi rubbed his cheek up and down and brushed his fingers over the back.

Kaito hummed as Shinichi repeated the massaging and caressing and biting on Kaito’s other leg. Kaito mewled as Shinichi hovered over his stomach, his breath trickling down,  and twisted, licked and bit his nipples. Kaito moaned as Shinichi bit deep into the mark he had made on Kaito’s neck earlier. _Kaito was his_. _His smell was Shinichi’s, and only Shinichi’s._

“Other side.” Kaito flipped over onto his stomach immediately. Shinichi laid kisses along the back of the alpha’s delicate neck. Kaito’s back was so soft and smooth, Shinichi couldn’t help but suckle and leave red marks and bites on it. His hands glided down and massaged Kaito’s butt. Sneaking one hand underneath Shinichi could feel how hard Kaito was already.

“If you want this little omega’s seed raise your hips, alpha.” Shinichi taunted.

Kaito grumbled- Shinichi could smell the wave of discontent at being dominated- but Kaito lifted his hips into doggy position. Shinichi tied Kaito’s thighs to his calves to the diagonal bedposts. Kaito muffled his stupid growls into the pillow. When Shinichi was done there was no way for Kaito to move. Greasing up one of his hands, Shinichi asked, “Did you clean out already?”

“Yes,” He growled, trying to sound as pleasant as possible. Shinichi smiled sympathetically and prodded at Kaito’s exposed entrance with his clean hand. His lube-coated hand wrapped itself around Kaito’s hard dick and slowly began to pump it. Shinichi licked tentatively at Kaito’s hole before digging his whole tongue and wet saliva in.

Kaito gasped. “Wai- Shinichi! So- dirty!” The feeling of warmth and slimy wetness lapped and curled its way inside. Kaito couldn’t take it and struggled to get away from the strange feeling but he couldn’t move.

“Kaito, loosen up.” Shinichi muttered loudly around his tongue and toyed with the head of Kaito’s dick. Kaito teared up at the strange sensation which felt so good but made his body convulse. Panting for air he gradually loosened up and tightened and loosened up again as Shinichi licked farther and farther into Kaito’s slowly relaxing hole. It almost reached that place deep inside of Kaito when Shinichi’s hand left Kaito’s cock.

Kaito squirmed at the coldness left behind and the single feeling of warmth squishing inside of him. When that, too, left him, he mindlessly struggled to break free of the rope and rip off the muzzle and finally take his omega as he wanted. Shinichi gently pet Kaito’s back and spoke quiet reassurances.

“Kaito, I’m right here. Your omega is right here.” Kaito stilled and looked at Shinichi blankly.

“Mine,” Kaito said in a husky voice and lowered himself back into a comfortable position. “Your’s,” he spoke clearer and raised his hips, displaying himself. Shinichi wondered if Kaito knew what he did to Shinichi sometimes. Probably, he decided.

He scissored Kaito with the fingers covered in lube and precome, making sure he was relaxed enough. “Mine,” Shinichi growled possessively as he plunged deep inside.

Kaito whimpered as Shinichi hit his prostate and held still, letting Kaito get used to it. Shinichi wrapped his hand back around Kaito’s swelling cock; it was almost ready to knot. He hoped Kaito would be satisfied with just his fist.

“Enough, move already..” Kaito begged. His fingers were dug into the rope and pillow and his face was pushed into the mattress. Shinichi pulled out and then pushed back in, setting a slow rhythm. His hand ran back and forth in accordance, rubbing a single finger around the head when he ground into Kaito. In return Kaito began to moan, hiccuping on the occasional thrust to hit his prostate.

“Ah! Shinichi- faster!”

“Your wish is my command, alpha.” Shinichi thrust in deeply to punctuate the last word. Kaito wasn’t listening, of course. He cried out and sobbed into the pillow as Shinichi grinded into him.

“Fuck- I’m gonna-!”

Shinichi tightened his grip as much as possible with both hands around the knot forming. They came together with a yell.

Shinichi deftly untied the rope around his legs and wrists and unlatched the muzzle. He brought a water bottle to Kaito’s lips.

“You okay?” Shinichi asked, worried, after Kaito swallowed a few times.

“Perfect. That was amazing, Shinichi!” Kaito laughed in delight.

Shinichi cuddled Kaito in his arms and smiled. “Thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this is what you guys wanted when you said A/B/O. If not, feel free to specify in a comment. I was thinking of writing a corruption 'arc' with magical sex spell book (Eronomicon- warning: very dark) where Shinichi gradually loses his morals and does worse and worse stuff to Kaito. I don't know if you guys would be okay with darker stuff or how far that would be okay. I would still try to write happier/fluffier ones every other time though.


End file.
